no juegues con fuego
by la chica en problemas
Summary: cuando Bella y Edward se conocen el le dice a ella que va en el instituto pero no especifica que trabaja allí...¿que pasara?¿ podrán sobrevivir ambos cuando se sepa la verdad?
1. Casa y vida nueva

**Casa y vida nueva**

Todo comenzó cuando la vi llegar a la casa de enfrente era de tez blanca (que me recordaba a la nieve), ojos y pelo café (que me recordaba a un chocolate pero este no era un chocolate común porque era un chocolate triste).

Recuerdo su cara de tristeza al bajar del auto de su padre quien era policía. Ella miro la casa con lagrimas en sus ojos y su padre le dijo Bella ¿estás bien? Mientras que se secaba sus lagrimas respondió si con voz de tristeza.

1 semana después yo iba trotando pero cuando doble en la esquina choque con ella que iba con muchos libros entre ellos pretty Little liars de Sara Shepard ,Harry potter y otros que no vi su nombre pero la cuestión es que tire todos los libros al suelo. Perdón le dije mientras que recogía sus libros en eso nuestras manos se tocaron sus manos eran suave como la seda y muy blanca ella se sonrojo y me respondió no se preocupe.

Hola me llamo Edward y voy en el instituto.-dije rápidamente mientras que ella sonreía.

Soy Bella y también voy a ir en el instituto.-dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose a la vez.

Eeh me tengo queee i…irrr.-dijo ella nerviosa.

Nos vemos le dije .-mientras que le brinde una gran sonrisa.


	2. Lo que parecía lindo se volvió una pesad

**Lo que parecía lindo se volvió una pesadilla…**

Luego de conocer a Bella casi un mes después fui a un bar que era inmundo donde la vi otra vez y me da mucha vergüenza recordar eso ya que estábamos tan borrachos que fuimos al baño y nos besamos con tanta pasión y justamente el ultimo día de las vacaciones lamentablemente pero lo bueno fue que al estar borrachos nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Yo le confesé que la miraba por la ventana, qué todas las noches soñaba con ella, que cuando nos saludábamos sentía como si me diera la corriente, etc. Ella me afirmo todo lo que yo le dije.

Ese día en el bar fue el mejor de mi vida y eso que había vivido 28 años de mi vida lo que se reduce a ¿Cuántos días? ¿1.000? no creo que calculando serian 10.021 días de mi vida en los cuales 10.020 fueron los días más aburridos mientras que el día 10.021 fue el mejor de mi vida y lo volvería a repetir mil veces más.

Al otro día tuve que volver al trabajo en el instituto así que me levante contento ya que hoy volvería a ver a Bella ya que ella también trabajaba en el instituto por ello elegí el mejor pantalón y camisa por que no podía elegir la chaqueta porque tenía que usar la del instituto.

Me dirigí al instituto en mi auto un volvo plateado hacia el instituto, entre en el salón y allí estaban mis alumnos pero había alguien nuevo una chica de tez blanca, ojos y pelo café me acerque a ella para preguntarle su nombre ya que tenía la cabeza mirando su cuaderno porque estaba haciendo un dibujo de un hombre alto de piel blanca y de pelo desordenados, ojos esmeraldas.

Señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?-dije con voz autoritaria

Ella levanto su cabeza y yo tartamudeé mi…er…da a la vez ella dijo lo mismo mientras que todos mis alumnos que estaban en el salón me miraron feo para luego reírse y gritar ¡el señor Cullen dijo una grosería!¡jajjajajaajajjaja!.

¡Señorita res…pon…da!.-dije tartamudeando a nuevamente

Isabella Swan pero me dicen Bella solo Bella.-dijo rápidamente y con un tono de voz bajo.

Luego de terminada la clase grite señorita Bella necesito hablar con usted y ella respondió si señor Cullen acto seguido luego de que salieran todos los alumnos del salón cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos para hablar pero ella hablo primero…

¿¡Cómo no me dijiste que eras profesor en el instituto no alumno!-grito histérica.

Shhh…yo…yo pensé que tu también eras profesora-dije nervioso.

¿Yo?... ¿me quieres decir cuando dije eso?-dijo ella enojada.

En ese momento no pude aguantar más así que la tome de la cintura y la bese con la misma pasión que en el bar nos fuimos contra el escritorio ella se quejo pero me agarro muy fuerte del cuello mientras que yo la agarraba de la cintura luego de un rato ella bajo su mano y desabrocho los botones de mi camisa yo la ayude con la suya pero de repente tocaron el timbre y mientras que yo besaba su cuello le susurre al oído ¡tenemos que volver a clases! De forma muy sexy.


	3. los siguientes meses

Los siguientes meses….

Bella pov

En los siguientes meses no podía creer en lo que estaba metida yo y mi sexy profesor de ingles en mi nueva ciudad Forks con mis nuevas amigas Hannah Marin, Spencer Hastings y Emily Fields quienes eran las únicas personas que sabían de mi romance con el sr Cullen y quienes me advirtieron que en el pasado había una chica llamada Aria que había tenido un romance con otro profesor de ingles llamado Ezra pero a quienes les había salido todo mal ya que el director los había visto por eso ellas me advertían todo el tiempo Bella ten cuidado pero yo no las escuchaba.

Los días pasaban y con Edward estábamos más enamorados pero aún así nos sentíamos culpables por toda la situación de tener que fingir frente a todos. Pero igual estábamos felices ya que pasábamos casi todo el día juntos y los sábados eran solo de nosotros dos. Aunque siempre hacíamos lo mismo cocinábamos en su departamento, nos sentábamos comíamos ,veíamos películas y por ultimo nos acurrucábamos para luego besarnos.

Pero la emoción, adrenalina y pasión nos subía cuando estábamos en el salón luego de clases el me subía arriba de su escritorio y me besaba mientras que yo me aferraba a su cuello para después besarlo mientras que el gemía de placer.

Un sábado sonó su celular él lo tomo y al otro lado le dijeron se tu obsesión por la alumnas cuídate Cullen luego de la llamada nos asustamos mucho por lo que dejamos de vernos por decirlo así aunque nos mirábamos y nos poníamos notas en las pruebas y trabajos todo se complico…


	4. los siguientes meses II

Los siguientes meses parte 2

Luego las llamadas comenzaron a aumentar y no solo se dirigieron a Edward sino que a Hannah, Spencer, Emily y a mí. En esas llamadas esa persona quien creíamos que era Aria la niña que se enamoro de Ezra y a la que descubrieron nos decía todos nuestros secretos de pasado y del presente.

Pasaban las horas, los días, los meses y todos estábamos paranoicos tanto que Edward le pidió a su padre el Dr. Carlisle que le consiguiera una hora de terapia pero en otra ciudad para que nadie supiera los secretos de Edward.

Así terminamos todos en terapia grupal donde nos recomendaron no vernos más e ignorarnos lo más que pudiéramos ya que presentábamos un alto nivel de paranoia sin razón según nuestra psicóloga quien no sabía sobre las llamadas ni nada de lo demás. Solo sabía que éramos amigos y que teníamos muchos problemas.

**Spencer pov:**

Luego de nuestro fracaso en terapia grupal las cosas se complicaron a un más ya que Bella conoció a un chico llamado Mike y quien era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano de Aria quien se veía muy peligroso y con quien Bella estaría muy confundida al extremo de besarlo.

Por ello un día al salir de clases vi que Edward iba caminando hacia su auto por lo que decidí seguirlo para hablar con él y así lo hice…

Sr Cullen le dije mientras íbamos caminando

¿Si señorita Spencer necesita hablar conmigo?

Si Edward dije mientras que nos subíamos al auto

Lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido mira que es fácil que la gente invente rumores sobre nosotros dos en mi auto

Mira Edward lo que te tengo que decir es que tengas cuidado con Mike porque es un hombre extraño y porque no quiero que le haga daño a Bella. Asique llámala y pregúntale ¿dónde está?

Bueno Spencer eso lo tendré en cuenta y la llamare en este preciso momento pero por ahora ¿te puedes bajar de mi auto? Mira que están todos los alumnos mirando para acá

Bueno pero luego me llamas aquí te dejo un papel con mi número

Y así me baje del auto y vi a la mamá de Bella Renée a quien salude y me miro feo porque creo que tenía problemas con su esposo y padre de Bella el señor Charlie.

Al otro día en el instituto Bella corrió hacia mí y me dijo que su madre creía que Edward y yo teníamos algo a lo que respondí no a mi no me gustan los profesores y menos los de ingles me miro y no se aguanto la risa y luego dijo no Spencer ella hasta iba a hablar con el ahora por eso tenemos que correr ¡ya!

Así lo hicimos corrimos y corrimos hasta que …


End file.
